It Only Takes One Snow Flake to Start a Strom
by HowlingBlueWolf
Summary: She's always wanted to get off the dumb little island and start her own pirate crew to find the great treasure One Piece. What happens when Luffy and his crew show up on the island, will he find a new nakama or a new rival? Luffyxoc kinda you'll see why rated T for my horrible potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1 Pirates and Alleyways

This is my first story so don't be too harsh okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of it's characters i only own my oc's **

Chapter 1

**Miyako's POV**

"Hey girly are you listening?" a man angrily shouted as he punched the nearby gray ally wall.

The girl rolled her eyes at the man and nodded. Truthfully she didn't care what the man had to say, she'd rather be at home painting or daydreaming but she knew that the man and the crowd of people wouldn't let her do any of that until he was finished with her. She yawned and the man punched the wall again leaving a small dent in it and yelled,

"Hey demon girl pay attention, cuz you're 'bout to finally get beaten!"

Oh gosh she hated that fucking name 'demon girl' in fact she hated all the fucking nicknames people give her, her name was Miyako not demon girl or anything of the sort. The man ran at her and threw a punch directed at her face, she swiftly dodge it. The man looked angry now, and he ran at her throwing hundreds of punches at her, but she dodged all of them.

Soon the man had to stop his area of punches to catch his breath. Miyako took this time to examine the crowd. She saw mostly random bystanders and shopkeepers but one man caught her eye (mostly because he was sitting on the roof of a nearby building) he was wearing a straw hat over his messy black hair and a red vest with big yellow buttons and some blue shorts that hung just above his knees. She had never seen him before and it wasn't often that visitors came to this island since it was probably the smallest inhabited island in the world the island was big enough to support its whooping 63 citizens 2 shops 1 restaurant a few small homes, and a doctor's office, she could walk the whole perimeter of the island in under 45 minutes. All of a sudden she heard someone yell her name and saw a young light blue haired girl push her way through the crowd

"Miyako you'll never guess what I saw," the girl exclaimed as she ran up to her.

The man stood up ready to finish the fight and the little girl stepped off to the side to avoid any miss fired punches.

"What did you see Hikari?" she asked excitedly as she dodged the man's punch.

"A pirate ship I saw a pirate ship and it's docked on the island," Hikari exclaimed.

"No way, cool I wanna see it too," Miyako's big dark pine green eyes shone brightly at the idea of a pirate ship. She looked over at Hikari her long curly light blue hair was blowing in the wind and her bright blue eyes where shining happily.

"Well come on then let's go,"

"All right!" she exclaimed.

And then they took off leaving the confused man and crowd behind.

**Luffy's POV**

When Luffy and his crew had first came to this island they were astonished at how small it was. When they docked at the island only port (which was barely a port) they saw a number of people stopping, staring and waving at them.

"It's like they've never seen a boat before," Usopp said.

"Most of them probably haven't left the island before seeing how small it is," replies Nami.

"Hey Nami is the island too small to have any kind of restaurant?" asks Sanji (he asked this question because he thought it would be nice for everyone to go out somewhere to eat).

"I don't know we'll have to see when we get there," says Nami.

"WHAT! No meat?" yells Luffy in shock.

"Don't worry Captain-san I'm sure Cook-san will make us a nice meal if there are no restaurants on this island," says Robin.

Luffy sighs in relief, he couldn't imagine the thought of any time without meat. When they got on the island Luffy noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them. Then the smell of meat started to come out of one of the one passing people's bags and Luffy followed it like a little puppy.

"Should we follow him?" asked Usopp.

Nami sighed "why bother he'll find his way back to the ship by himself."

Luffy followed the scent of meat for about five minutes before his attention was captured by a crowd of people. He walked over to the crowd of people and tried to see over their heads to see what was going on but it was no use. So he grabbed a hold of one of the nearby roofs with his gum gum ability and sat down in a place where he could see everything. He noticed that there was two people fighting a guy and a girl, it was the girl that really caught his attention because she looked so different than the other people on this island, she had rather cute features like big eyes and a small figure she must have been at least 5'2, what all so stood out was her eyes and hair they were much darker than the others on the island, much darker. Her hair was a deep dark chocolate brown almost black with bangs that swooped to her left and pinned there by two black bobby pins, and her eyes were a dark pine green. Her skin was a lighter tone, and She was wearing a rather long blue and white striped scarf, a raspberry colored tank-top that showed her belly button, some blue short-short, and darker blue boots.

He was amazed at how fast she was she dodged all of the man's punches and never even stumbled, but he did notice that she never attacked the man only dodged his punches. But never the fact he was certain that she would be his next nakama, he was about to step in to ask her when a little girl pushed her way into the arena she and the brown haired girl seemed to be talking about something rather excitedly and then they both ran off, he was determined to make her his nakama so he decided to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry Reflex

Chapter 2

**Miyako's POV**

"WOW!" yelled Miyako.

"I know, it's awesome," replied Hikari.

The two girls stared with amazement at the small pirate ship. Miyako had always wanted to be pirate ever since she was small; she had wanted her own pirate ship and a crew of people she could actually trust.

Miyako looked at the ship as if it were a dream; it had a goat figure head and a tall rather beat up mast that held its sail, but what stood out to her the most was the ship's Jolly Roger it had a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"Hum? That kinda looks familiar" she thought (she's talking about the Jolly Roger).

Miyako nodded her head "Alright lets go," she said.

"Hum? Go where?" asked Hikari.

"On the ship of course," she said as she walked towards it.

"What! No way! What if we get caught, we could get killed or worse," shivered the young girl at the thought of what the pirates would do to them if they found them on their ship.

"Don't worry if there is anybody left on the ship I'll be there to protect you," replied Miyako with a sweet smile.

Hikari sighed "alright, but try not to do anything that might get us in trouble."

Hikari ran up to Miyako and they started to climb the rope ladder that would take them up to the deck of the ship. They got half way up the ladder before Hikari felt a chill run down her spine. She looked down with a horrified stare, and saw a light honey blond haired 18 year old girl glaring up at them. She turned and looked up at Miyako who was oblivious to the dark aura surrounding them.

"Hum... M-Miyako, I think you should look down," stuttered Hikari.

"Eh? Wh-ack," her sentence caught in her throat as she looked down at the tan hazel eyed girl who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot angrily.

"S-shit we need to get out of here," yelled Miyako.

"Every woman for herself," she yelled as she jumped off the ladder.

"Oi," yelled Hikari angrily at Miyako.

Miyako tried to run as fast as she could from the angry girl's stares. But she didn't get far.

"Oi, baka where do you think you're going?" asked the honey blond haired girl angrily.

Miyako froze in mid step and slowly turned around petrified.

"Baka, didn't your brother tell you to pick up some more eggs, he doesn't have all day, you know his customers don't have the best patience," says the girl hitting Miyako over the head leaving a bump.

"Ow, sorry Sparrow but look it's a pirate ship a real pirate ship isn't it cool," replies Miyako rubbing her head.

Sparrow sighs "It is cool, but you need to get these eggs to your brother otherwise he'll have a mob on his hands," says Sparrow handing Miyako two bags filled with fresh eggs.

Miyako sighs "fine, see ya Hikari," she waves at Hikari who's just finish getting down from the ladder.

"Bye Miyako," replies Hikari as she skips away towards her house.

Sparrow watches as her idiotic friend takes off full blast holding a bag of delicate eggs, Sparrow face palms herself shaking her head with a small smile. Sparrow is one of Miyako's best friends, no more like her older sister, but she can be a little scary. Miyako knows that Sparrow is actually a really nice person but she tends to have trouble expressing her feelings to people (she's also very responsible and protective). Sparrow is around 5'6, she has a lean figure and she has light honey blond hair usually tied in a louse braid falling over her shoulder, she has light brown eyes and tan skin. She usually wears baggy light brown pants held up by a dark brown belt; her shirt is a short white tank top that shows most of her stomach.

Miyako took off in a sprint running up the path that leads to her brother's restaurant. She knew that even her jogging speed she would reach her brother's restaurant in less than five minutes but her brother had been waiting a long time for her to get back with the eggs and she didn't want to make him mad.

Running is one of the few times that Miyako can think so she usually ends up spacing out, this time she must of spaced out a little too much because she ran right into someone. And they fell right on top of her. She blinked and noticed that his face was really close to hers. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, her heart was racing so hard it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest, this felling was something she had never felt before and that was what scared her the most at the moment. She couldn't move due to the fact that she was being pinned to the ground by this random guy. She heard a scream come from behind them and out of shock and reflex her knee (one of her only free limbs) flew up and knocked the guy in the groin, sending the guy rolling off her in pain.

**Luffy's POV**

The sudden impact startled Luffy more than it caused him pain. He sat up and noticed that the girl that he had landed on was already at the end of the street, and right before she turned the corner she stopped and looked back.

"Sorry, reflex," she says giving him a cute smile, which makes Luffy's cheeks heat up, and bolts around the corner.

Luffy suddenly realizes that the girl just now was the same girl from earlier, so he jumps up ready to run after her, when he's knocked hard on the head by a familiar fist.

"Luffy what do you think you're doing," shouts the orange haired girl.

"Oh hi Nami," replies Luffy rubbing the bump on his head.

"Don't 'oh hi Nami' me what the hell where you doing to that girl,"

"Guess what I found our next nakama," says Luffy happily.

"Listen to people when they talk to you baka!" yells Nami giving Luffy a few more punches to the head.

"Sworrwy," says Luffy with a swollen face.

"uhg never mind now we have to get back to the ship because Sanji found a restaurant for us to eat at," Says Nami rubbing the bridge of her nose.

**Miyako's POV**

Miyako runs around to the back of the small restaurant and kicks open the back door with her foot. She walks in and closes the door to notice that she's left a bigger dent in the wall than usual, she shrugs and walks over and places the eggs on the counter. She quickly notices the freshly baked cake on the counter and her mouth starts to drool, she reaches out for the cake when her brother walks into the kitchen.

"Oi baka don't touch that it's for the customers," says the curly brown haired boy.

Miyako sighs and hoists herself up onto the counter "But it looks sooo good," she whines kicking her legs.

The dark blue eyed boy chuckles "you're like a five year old sometimes,"

Miyako jumps off the counter and walks over to the fridge and grabs a bag of fresh cookies out of fridge door.

"Stop storing your food in my fridge and go home and eat we have lots of food there," says her brother putting a chicken in one of the ovens.

"Yeah but the old man won't let me keep sweets in the house," she whines.

Her brother laughs "that's probably a good thing you're lucky if it weren't for him you'd be fat,"

"You suck and it's getting too hot in here I'm going out to the front," she says pushing the kitchen open to go out to the eating area.

"Hey if you're going out there put on a uniform and take peoples orders," he says.

"No way they hate me and truthfully I don't like them very much either," replies Miyako stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"You get into anther fight again?" asks her brother.

"Maybe why?" she mumbles her mouth full of cookie.

"Cus' there's a whole bunch of broken eggs in these bags,"

"Oh whoops, no I got tackled while I was running and dropped the bags,"

"Oh so someone assaulted my little want me to give them a beating," he says cracking his knuckles.

"Naw I'm good," she smiles.

"What does assaulted mean?" she thinks taking a seat in the corner of the eating area. The restaurant was in a bar fashion with round wooden tables and chairs a small bar and a fire place in the corner. She pulls out her sketch book and starts to draw.

Her first sketch is the pirate ship from earlier with its beat up mast and goat figure head. She isn't sure what to draw after that so she just drifts off into thought, when she finally looks down at the paper she sees the guy from earlier the one with the straw hat giving off a big smile. She smiles she actually likes it so she flips to the next page and decides on drawing the chair in front of her. After about 15 minutes of doodling random objects and one or two more sketches of the guy with the straw hat, she gets up to grab some water from the kitchen. She walks in and turns on the tap filling up a somewhat clean glass with fresh water. She suddenly hears the front door open and hears a large group of people walk in. She's about to walk out to continue doodling when her brother stops her.

"Oi go and put on the uniform and serve those people," says her brother.

"What! No way," Miyako says.

"Well then I guess I won't save a piece of that cake over there for you but if you're sure,"

"You're evil," she says walking into the washroom carrying the uniform.

* * *

**the little fluff i tried to put in this chapter was terrible =.= but for my first time writing one i guess it isn't so bad :D**

** Sorry if you think this chapter is boring hopefully the next one will be more exciting we get to learn about Miyako and Sparrow's past :3**

**I'll try to upload again soon ;p**


	3. Your My Rival So Deal With It

**Wow this chapter sure is long sorry for the wait everyone and thanks for the support I've come up with a dead line for my next chapters so I'll update every two weeks from now on.**

****_this- _means the person's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or any of it's characters just my ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Usopp's POV**

We all walk into this small restaurant and take our seats at a large round table in the corner of the room after about five minutes the door that leads to the kitchen opens and a waitress walks out heading towards our table.

"Hi I'm Miyako and I'll be your waitress today," says the small waitress with a nervous voice. She was pulling on the hem of her dark green skirt, a white apron was tided around her waist, and she was wearing a simple short sleeved white dress shirt and a blue and white scarf was tied around her neck.

"MELLORINE! 3 3" came the familiar voice of our perverted cook.

"My, what a lovely beauty it must be fate stringing our hearts together at this moment that I have found you my love," says Sanji doing his perverted dance towards the waitress. A shadow casts over the girl's face and the next thing seen is the girl throwing a punch and sending Sanji flying to the other side of the room.

"Are you trying to insult me BASTARD!?" she yells.

Everything goes quite for a moment then Zoro and Luffy burst out laughing. Nami stares in shock while robin lets out a small giggle. As for the brave Usopp he's bravely protecting Chopper (Chopper and him are cowering in the corner).

Zoro's laughing so hard he falls off his chair. Sanji gets up from the pile of rubble and walks over to the laughing swordsman.

"Who are you laughing at marimo?" asks the cook.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-you just got owned ero cook," the green haired swords man is laughing so hard he's crying.

"Why you…." They both start fighting each other.

"Whoa what's this," asks Chopper holding a book.

"That's a sketch book," says Usopp as he takes the book from Chopper opening it up to a random page. Usopp and Chopper's jaws drop in astonishment.

"N-no way!" says Usopp.

Everyone turns towards them with odd looks.

"What happened," asks Nami.

"THERE'S TWO LUFFYS!" yells Chopper.

"What?" Luffy reaches for the book curious to see what they were staring at. He grabs it and stares at the page confused.

**Miyako's POV**

Miyako who was doodling on a napkin finally notices what's going on. Her eyes grow wide with fright and she bolts over to grab her sketch book. No one had seen her drawings before not even her brother, Jun. She lunges for it but the tall green haired man swipes it from the guy with the red vest before she can grab it from him.

"Hey give that back meanie," she shouts jumping for the book but he's holding it up high so she can reach it. His jaw drops as he stares at the page.

"What! In the world!" says the green haired man.

"What is it let me see," asks the blond haired man taking the sketch book from the swordsman.

"Whoa… This is amazing," he says taking a puff of his smoke.

"Give it back," she yells.

Suddenly the front door opens with a slam and a tall man with messy light brown hair and piercing gray eyes lazily walks in the noisy restaurant and took a seat at the bar, not noticing the commotion going on behind him. Jun walks around to the front of the bar.

"Hey kid get your old man some sake would ya?" ordered the man wobbling on his bar stool.

"I'm not a kid any more, and how much sake have you had already?" he asked as the 28 year old as he fell off the bar stool.

The man raised his hand showing five fingers then said "about this many."

"PAPA!" the small dark brown haired girl ran across the room and jumped on grey eyed man. He sat up and patted the small girl on the head.

"Yo, Miyako-chan," he said happily as he lightly patted her head.

"shouldn't you be working," he said.

"Oh yeah," she said as she stood up slowly.

**Zoro's POV**

Zoro felt a chill run down his spine. He turned around with the sketch book in his hands. He saw the brown haired waitress walking towards him and an evil aura was emanating from her. She stopped directly in front of him and looked up slowly. Her eyes were expressionless but a small smirk was placed on her lips.

"Give back the book before I give you frostbite in places the_ sun_ hasn't even seen," Zoro gulped and handed her the book.

"Don't harass the customers," said a cold feminine voice. The waitress' face went from expressionless to full of happiness when she saw the tall tan girl walk through the door.

No one's quite sure how it happened but after a little less than an hour Miyako and Sparrow had become friends with almost all of the straw hat's crew members.

"NO WAY!" yelled Miyako.

"Yeah no lie I was the man who beat Crocodile," said Usopp proudly.

"Pfft I don't believe that, I mean moss head over there maybe, but you there's no way how could you beat one of the shichibukai," states Sparrow.

"Actually the one who beat him was strawhat over there," Zoro says pointing to his captain who is laughing hysterically at something Chopper said.

Miyako gets up and walks over to the red vested man she stares at him directly in the eyes and he looks back. Silence flows over the table and everyone watches as they look closely at each other, but it only lasts for no more than a moment before they both look away with red faces. Sparrow bursts out laughing.

"Well I didn't expect that!" she exclaims.

"Anyway if you guys are as powerful as you say, what are you doing on this puny island?" she asks quickly changing the subject.

"We're looking for One Piece!" yells Luffy who seems to have recovered fast.

"WAIT YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES!" yells Miyako.

"Y-yeah why?" asks Nami trying to regain her hearing from the girls screams.

"Pirates are so cool," she said sparkly eyed.

"Yo, Miyako you can go get changed now if you want," said her brother.

"M'kay," said Miyako trotting off.

Everyone went back to talking and drinking. Even Miyako's Papa joined in.

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy and his crew we're just leaving the bar when he saw Miyako walk off in to the trees. He was curious as to what she was doing so he decided to follow her. He walked for a few minutes before he saw the small girl come to a stop turning around. She pointed her finger in his direction and yelled. "I don't know who you are but STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because this is my secret spot not yours," she pouted.

Luffy walks out of the bush with his bag of meat "that's not fair I wanna see this secret spot too."

"Pfft why would I let you see you're my rival," she said proudly.

"Rival?" Luffy cocked his head to the side childishly in confusion.

"Yup because you wanna be the pirate king, but that's my dream too so we're rivals," she explained clapping her hands behind her head.

**Miyako's POV**

"What you wanna be the Pirate King too?!" he said shocked.

"Yeah it's been my dream since my mom di-"she clapped her hand over mouth, why had she said that no one was supposed to know that except her brother and her.

"she what?" he asked.

She sighed and walked through some tall trees and it opened up to a cliff that looked over the clear blue ocean. _I can't tell him can I, I don't trust anyone who hasn't earned it, but if that's the case then why do I feel so safe with him he's an idiot, _she thought as she looked at the so called idiot standing so close to the edge of the cliff that he almost fell off. She sat down on the cool green grass as she watched the sun slowly go down. This was definitely her favourite spot on this crappy little island, this one spot made up for all of its bad.

"WOW! This is an amazing view!" he shouted loudly dropping his bag of meat.

"I'm gonna get out of here one day….." she stated proudly, Luffy smiled at her with his big toothy grin as if he knew what she was thinking. She stared at him and a light went off in her head.

"You're the guy from earlier aren't you!" she exclaimed as she walked over to him.

"The one who I bumped into in town,"

He looked at her for a few seconds and smiled. She sighed "you don't know what I'm talking about do you," he nodded.

"Oh yeah have you seen a have you seen a small girl with a blue and white scarf I've been looking for her," he asked.

She looked down, she was wearing a blue and white scarf and she was only five foot that's pretty small. Must be a coincidence.

"Nope," she said jumping up and grabbing the straw hat off of his head.

"Hey that's the hat shanks gave me," he protested trying to take it back but she was too fast.

"Whose shanks our dad?" she asked.

"No he's the coolest pirate ever and that's his hat."

"So where's your dad?" Miyako asked a little harshly.

"I don't know I haven't met him," Luffy said a little annoyed that he can catch his hat.

"So I guess we're the same," this time her words were full of hate.

"What do you mean I thought the drunken guy at the bar was your dad?"

Her smile faded and came back but this smile was clearly full of pain. "No he's my dad but not by blood, I guess you could say he's my adoptive father, but he's not just my dad he's Sparrow's and Jun's dad too," they both sat down at the edge of the cliff.

Her smile returned with the next statement "I'm so happy he's my dad I couldn't off asked for a better one I mean he not only saved my brother and my life but he all so saved Sparrow's life too,"

"Sparrow and her sister were orphans when they were small, switching form island to island trying to find a home, when they came to this island everything changed I guess they met Nate my Papa and he adopted them immediately. He did the same with my brother and me after… after we lost our home,"

"Oh shit I've been rambling haven't I better get home before the sun sets," she looked towards the black haired boy and noticed he was asleep with some meat hanging from his mouth. She giggled, _this guy sure is different, but you know I kind of like him._

* * *

**Kris: So Chopper what do you think of Miyako so far?**

**Chopper: *hides behind wall* S-she's scary did you see the way she punched Sanji *Hides behind table leg***

**Kirs: Okay moving on what about you Zoro?**

**Zoro: Zzzzzzzzz**

**Kris: alrighty then thats it for now folks see you soon :)**


End file.
